gunevarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Event 2-7
Prologue Sana calls Haru to her office. She says she's decided to go meet with Admiral Heston without bringing the whole ship, to keep things covert. He was friends with her father, so she should be able to get to see him. She doesn't want to travel alone, though. Claudia is "a walking military secret," Ken might attract attention because of his relation to a military scandal, Tim, Ted, and Casper have all been enlisted a few years, and Zaizen and Anya are too new to this world; she chooses Haru to go as her escort/bodyguard. As Haru herself is a somewhat recognizable figure, at least among certain people, this means she needs to go incognito as well -- she decides to dress extra feminine to distance herself from her old baseball star persona. Sana also points out being in the UEF might give Haru a chance to use their resources to look for Shunka, which Haru happily agrees to. Garmr Base The Nuada lands at an isolated retrofitted oil platform in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean that serves as Garmr's base. Aegis exits the ship and are approached by a small group of pirates, seemingly led by a man wearing a mask over his eyes. It completely conceals his vision, but he shows no signs of being inhibited by it. Immediately Ken gets a bad feeling. Sana and this man, Flik, apparently have a history from their shared time in the military during the war. She thanks him for letting Aegis hide out here for a few weeks, and then she and Haru depart in a shuttle. As soon as she's gone, Flik confronts Ken. Using his blueblood infrared vision, Ken realizes he can't see Flik at all. "You're a blueblood, aren't you?" Flik asks Ken. It turns out bluebloods don't show up in blueblood infrared vision because they're too cold. Ken wants to know more, but Flik demands a fight first. Aegis and Garmr have a skirmish on the top of the base, and Flik focuses on Ken. Eventually it's too much, and Ken's custom mech explodes. The fight ends shortly after. Flik's Story Flik was abducted with a team of people by the Sefirot, and experimented on. Seemingly everyone else in his group died, but Flik survived months of torture that changed his body. He's a cyber-blueblood. He can't use his normal and infrared vision at the same time without extreme pain, so he covers his normal eyes. He also later found out he doesn't have long left to live, so he's spending his remaining time searching for the Sefirot to hopefully get changed back, or else make them pay. Notes * Ken's mech, the Morgan, exploded in battle. It was the first unique mech to be permanently lost (as Exia returned as Exia Repair) * Claudia did manage to salvage part of the Morgan's unique weapon system. * This is the first time Aegis has faced a Kai Power user in real battle (Wei and Taw previously held back). Notably, Flik wasn't actually making real use of his blueblood powers in combat, other than his passive powers. * This is also the first time Aegis faced a Level 5 opponent. * Flik pilots the Age-2 Dark Hound.